


Lunch

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's a little surprised to see Jack walking into her office. SHIELD lets her do pretty much whatever she wants, though, within reason, so it seems like a good excuse to take a long lunch break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch

A brief knock at her door had Darcy looking up from her computer. “Come in,” she called. Had she even closed the door? She didn't remember closing it, but there it was all closed. Maybe someone else closed it for her.

The door handle turned and Sitwell stepped inside followed by a tall man she hadn't seen for a good few years. “Agent Lewis.”

She made a face, but she didn't correct him. They'd had the name argument before. She always lost. “Yes?”

“Agent Rollins will be staying with us for a few days, I want you to make sure he has everything he needs.” Sitwell gave her a pointed look like he expected her to argue before turning and letting himself back out of the room. He closed the door behind him.

Jack. The other guy's name was Jack. And apparently was actually Jack, she'd been a little dubious about that when they'd first met. It was impossible not to notice the way his upper arms strained against the sleeves of his black SHIELD t-shirt. “Agent Lewis? You're with SHIELD now?” He was probably flexing. Whatever. Still hot.

She shook her head. “Just Darcy. Only Sitwell calls me Agent Lewis.” She gestured to the seat across the desk from her. “They kind of absorbed me after a thing happened in London.” His smirk indicated he probably knew exactly what she was talking about. “So what can I help you with?”

Okay, _that_ look. She knew exactly what _that_ look was. That was the 'I want to rail you against the wall' look. What he said was, “I'm gonna need a place to stay while I'm here.”

“Okay.” Darcy was part of the logistics division. Normally she arranged things for visiting dignitaries and high-ranking SHIELD members, but apparently Jack deserved some special treatment too. Whatever. “Any special requirements?”

 _That_ look again. “Nothing I can think of.”

She poked at her tablet a few times before sliding it across the desk to him. “Put your hand in the outline.” He looked a question at her, but did as she said. “This is keying you to your room so that only you'll be able to get in for as long as you're staying here.”

Jack kept his hand still until the tablet went _bing_. “No one else will have access to the room?” He leaned forward on his forearms against the edge of the desk.

She licked her lips and turned her eyes down to the tablet. The last time they'd been together had been considerably more naked, but SHIELD had all kinds of rules about fraternization, and she had personal rules about not fucking coworkers. Because _that_ never ended well. “No. You can let in anyone you want, though.” Why had that come out so suggestive? Her hormones needed to quit.

“I'll keep that in mind.”

She pushed her wheeled office chair back and got to her feet. “I'll show you where you're staying, if you'll follow me.” This was standard procedure, but somehow it felt naughty. Maybe it was the way Jack hadn't stopped eye-fucking her since he walked into her office. Not that she was really one to talk.

Jack pushed himself up behind her, stepping close enough as she paused to open the door that she could feel his body heat through her shirt. She took a deep, calming breath, and opened the door. She was totally a professional, she could do this without trying to climb him like a tree.

He fell in step beside her as she led the way through the logistics division and out into the hall. “How've you been, Darce?”

“Good.” Darcy nodded, eyes trained directly in front of her. “Really good. SHIELD's decided that I know entirely too much to be running around unchecked, so I basically get to do what I want here. You know, within reason.” She grinned.

“So you could take a long lunch with an old friend?” His hand brushed over her lower back for just a second.

“Um, I think I could manage that.” They came to a stop in front of the elevator and she pressed the up button. “The cafeteria's pretty good.”

“I was thinking of something a little quieter.”

“Yeah, um... I'm sure we could find something.” Darcy nodded again

People were starting to cluster around them, joining them in their wait for the elevator. When the steel doors opened and everyone got on, it was the perfect excuse to stand a little too close to Jack, close enough that her shoulder brushed against his chest. “How long are you going to be staying?” That was something she actually needed to know.

“No more than two or three days, probably.” His hand brushed against her back again. His touch almost felt like it was scalding her through her clothes.

“Okay. Just remember to check out with me when you leave.” Because then maintenance could clean the rooms and get them ready for the next time they'd need to be used.

He bent down towards her, and when he spoke his voice was pitched low enough that she could barely hear him. “I'm sure you'll know exactly when I leave.”

She stared at the elevator wall without really seeing it. Professional. _Totally professional_.

They got off on the third floor, pushing through the loose group of people that were headed up higher. Darcy led the way down the hall until they got to the third door on the right. She gestured to it. “You wanna go ahead and test it, make sure that you can get in?”

Jack stepped up to the Indentipad and pressed his thumb against it. The light turned green, it made the proper beep, and Darcy heard the latch click over.

“So, it works. Yay. You wanna go grab some lunch?” Darcy pointed over her shoulder towards the elevator with one thumb.

Jack turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. “You wanna show me where everything is?” He turned to look down at her, heat in his steel-gray eyes.

Her teeth caught around her lip for a second as she considered the offer. She knew that despite whatever intentions she had right _now_ , if she went in there with him she was probably going to end up with her skirt around her hips. “Yes?”

He stepped into the room and she followed close behind him. It was a larger, more spacious version of the standard Hub bunk, with an actual table and room to move around. He turned and shut the door behind her. “Do I get a tour?”

Heart in her throat, Darcy put a bright smile on her face and nodded. “Yeah, of course. The bathroom's in there.” She pointed towards the closed door at the end of the room. “I can show you the fastest way to the cafeteria from here.”

He moved towards her until she had to put her head back to look up into his face. “I think you missed a couple of things.” His hands came out to settle across the top of her ass and the small of her back.

“There's a...” She blinked up at him for a second. “Table.” Her tongue came out to lick her lips. “Bed.” Her voice had become a lot huskier. She rested her palms against the front of his shoulders. “Isn't there a rule against fraternization?”

“I can tell you're really concerned about it, too.” Jack leaned down until his lips moved over hers, his tongue sweeping into her mouth. He leaned his solid weight into her until she moved backwards. She clutched at him as her shoulders bumped against the wall.

His teeth closed around her lower lip and he tugged until she let out a soft moan. He pulled back, eyes dark as they fastened on hers. “If it helps, Sitwell did say to make sure I have everything I need.”

Her eyebrows raised a little as she looked up at him. “And you need this?”

He pressed himself forwards against her, rubbing the unmistakable bulge at the front of his black tactical pants against her. “Kinda feels like it. What do you think?”

“Hmm.” She trailed her hand down his chest, down over his abdomen until she closed it around his cock as best as she could through his pants. “I guess so. The only question is...” She ran her hand up and down along his length, enjoying the way the muscle jumped in his cheek. “How do we get _me_ needing the same thing?”

“I have a pretty good idea.” The hand on her ass started pulling her skirt up until it was bunched up around her hips. One finger dipped under the elastic waist of her panties, sliding around until it tickled over her hip. He grabbed the side of her panties.

Her eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do. “Jack...” He ignored the warning in her tone and yanked, ripping the undergarment away with a sudden sharp sting. “Now you've gone and ruined them.” Instead of anger, though, her voice was a husky invitation.

“I feel real bad about it, too. Here, let me make it up to you.” Jack dropped down to his knees in front of her, his hands sliding up the insides of her thighs.

Darcy shifted her legs apart a little, and his thumbs spread her wide open for him. He was close enough that she could feel his breath cool along her delicate flesh.

He looked up at her, a touch of a smirk turning up his lips. “You might wanna hold on, Darce.” His hand slid back down her thigh, lifting it and resting it up over his shoulder.

She grabbed for him, her fingers digging into the back of his neck. She was so entirely exposed to him, but it was impossible to care, especially when she felt the first steady flick of his tongue against her clit. “Fuck me.” It had been entirely too long since she'd done anything like this, and Jack seemed to remember exactly what she liked.

He made some kind of noise that vibrated out along her flesh, making her let out a soft moan. She felt pretty secure there with his large hand wrapped around her thigh, pressed back against the wall. His tongue danced against the sensitive bead of nerves, sending waves of pleasure through her.

The room was soundproofed, so she didn't have to worry about keeping the noise down. When his other hand came up between her legs, one thick finger pushing up slowly into the slick heat of her pussy, she let out a low moan. “Fuck, Jack, feels so good!”

Jack made another distinctly pleased-sounding noise, and her fingernails dug in against the nape of his neck. His finger slowly pumped in and out of her pussy until she was rocking her hips into him, trying to urge him to go faster.

He obliged, fucking faster into her until he was matching the sinuous roll of his tongue. She felt off-balance enough that she couldn't grind against his face, but her fingers threaded through his slicked-back hair, giving short tugs. The rasp of his stubble felt amazing against the inside of her thigh. He was probably giving her stubble burn, but right now it just added to the incredible sensations he was drawing from her.

His name fell from her lips, whispered over and over again as the world narrowed in around her. Everything stilled for just a moment, and then Darcy came with a long sigh, her nails raking across his scalp.

He pulled away as she came down, easing her leg off of his shoulder. As soon as she was balanced on her own feet again, he wiped his mouth off on his forearm and stood up. “How about that?”

“I don't know.” She raised her eyebrows a little, smiling up at him. “I should probably go back to work.” She was teasing him, of course.

Jack knew it, too. His hands came out and settled on her waist for a second before tightening and lifting her up against wall. He held her there with his body as he groped between them, unzipping his pants.

She locked her legs around his hips, her wrists crossed behind his neck. “Couldn't even take off your shirt?”

“Next time.” His hand under her ass shifted her a little, and she felt the wide head of his erection sliding against her pussy. She pushed her hips towards him a little, and he slid home in one sharp thrust that made her gasp. “As long as you take off yours too.”

Darcy nodded. “Yeah.” That sounded pretty good too, the coarse, dark hair on his chest rubbing against her nipples. “Fuck.”

He flexed up into her, one hand braced against the wall beside her head. She rocked back against him as much as she could with the little leverage she could get. Her fingers closed in the back of his shirt, her nails catching along the fabric. “God, Jack. Harder!”

The rough drag of his cock as he fucked up into her had her moaning almost continuously. It was good, but it wasn't quite enough. She dropped a hand down between them so that every thrust forward would have her finger nudge in against her clit. “Jack!”

“I wanted to do this ever since I walked into your office. Thought about pushing you down over your desk.” His gritted words had her clenching around him, which made him suck in a breath. “Fuck, Darce.”

The heat in her body was growing steadily again, coiling tighter and tighter at the base of her spine. “Just like that! Oh god-” Her orgasm crashed through her, sending waves of heat out through her limbs.

Jack groaned as her pussy fluttered around him. “Oh shit!” It was only another dozen or so strokes before he was stiffening too, his fingers biting into the fleshy curve of her ass. She felt the wet pulse of his release deep inside her cunt.

Their ragged breathing seemed extra loud in the room now that they were still. “Okay,” she said, swallowing against the dryness of her throat. “The cafeteria's gonna have to do, I'm not really up for driving.”

He chuckled, his body shaking against her. “Fine with me. I already ate.”

She forced her eyes open and gave him a look.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something quick and dirty, and had a request for Jack and Darcy! This could totally follow after What's In a Name


End file.
